Quintessence (element)
Quintessence is the fifth element controlled by one of the Guardians. The Element Quintessence is the fifth "celestial" element that binds the four classical elements: water, fire, earth, and air. It is the strongest, most powerful element in the series apart from the element of Light/Matter, which is bestowed to Elyon, and one of the most diverse, regarding it's effects. Another term for Quintessence would be Aether, as it is commonly known to be in Greek mythology. Aether is known as a very holy element, the material that God used to create the universe as we know it, and therefore, the essence of all living things. Quintessence allows the Guardian who possesses it a wide range of mystical abilities and talents. For instance, she can open and close portals in time and space, unite the four elements of nature, and bestow life just as easily as she can take it away with it's destructive force. The user is also granted an assortment of powerful psychic abilities and greatly strengthened physical attributes. Such great power and strength placed in the wrong hands could lead to total disaster, as shown with Nerissa, a Guardian who became drunk with the immense power that the Heart of Candracar granted the leader of the Guardians. Quintessence in W.I.T.C.H. Quintessence is controlled and manipulated by Will Vandom, one of the new Guardians. Nerissa, the previous Keeper of the Heart, was also endowed with this power. 'Powers/Abilities' The following is a list of a Guardian's powers, abilities and talents she posseses while infused with the power of Energy: * Wield Absolute Energy * Manipulate the four natural elements: Water, Fire, Earth, and Air * Project a force-field of bright pink-colored energy * Wield whitish blue lightning bolts * Create catastrophic explosions of power * Create energy spheres and throw them as projectile weapons * Summon lightning storms * Possess telepathy * Possess incredible psychic power * Emit powerful sound waves * Match her power with the ferocity of her temper * Conjure destructive blasts, rays, and bursts of pink energy from her hands * Create shockwaves and pulses of power * Read the minds of others * Possess superhuman strength * Rip holes in time and space * Possess superhuman speed * Possess superhuman agility * Manipulate the life force of others * Imbue inanimate objects with life * Detect lies and truth * Communicate with animals through her emotions * Manipulate memories and emotions * Bring inanimate objects to life * Patch into radio signals * Open and close holes in the veil * Have an innate sixth sense for combat * See through magical illusions * Phase through solid objects * Control technology of any kind * Conjure anything her heart desires, but to a limit * Open whitish blue oval-shaped folds in time and space *Electrokinesis * Track down the other guardians via the Aurameres * Bring electrical appliances to life * Create large power surges * Warp reality * Create Astral Drops * Use lightning to fly * Patch into radio signals * Reveal the true form of another magical being * Create multiple powerless copies of an object, such as the Heart of Kandrakar Besides control over Quintessence, the Guardian can: *Fly (animated series) * Glamouring (Shapeshifting) * Teleport Customarily, the Guardian of Quintessence is selected as the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar (unless they become corrupt, like Nerissa), thus enhancing or adding to their elemental abilities, such as: * Release a blinding pink light from the Heart * Channel the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and enter the Guardians * Create Astral Drops * Reveal the true form of another * Open and close holes in the veil * Open whitish blue oval-shaped folds in time and space * Unite the Guardians with the command "Guardians Unite." * Revert the guardians to their human form using the command "Change Back" Guardians Known Guardians of Quintessence include: * Will Vandom * Nerissa Category:Powers